Memories
by toppie
Summary: That promise was meant to be child's play – not to be taken seriously, but here she is reminiscing and somehow believing. How pathetic.


THIS IS A VERY RANDOM FIC! :D And a Rikuo x Tsurara fic for that matter. I adore those two.

Memories

Tonight was the ceremony for the newest Nura Clan's supreme commander. The cheerful aura of the celebration was all around the house – laughter, chime of sake bottles, the sound of people singing, youkai kids running around the compound, servants smiling and carrying food for all the people inside. Tsurara is one of them, she was looking forward for this night all week. The moment that the whole clan is looking forward to was finally here, a moment that finally, their master will be the third.

"Yuki-Onna, I think you should rest for a while, you have been working the whole night!" Wakana told Tsurara while plating up some food.

"Hai Wakana-sama! Thank you!" Tsurara then went out of the kitchen and went to a place that she has been thinking about for the whole day. When this day started, a dormant memory suddenly popped into her mind.

_In the far part of the Nura mansion, A little boy and a snow lady watched and admired fishes swimming in the pond when suddenly, the little boy stood up and looked at the snow lady. _

"_Ne, Yuki- Onna, when I grow up and become the Third, I'll marry you!"_

She closed her eyes and replayed the scene again and again. Her memory is playing with her, she has forgotten that memory and now, it's coming back and taunting her. That was 8 years ago, a past that is mean to be forgotten, a naïve promise uttered by a 7 year old.

_Tsurara giggled, the little master is really adorable without even trying. "What makes you think about that Rikuo-sama?"_

"_Yuki-Onna is a caring person, fun to be with, and she falls for my pranks! And oh! Yuki-Onna is very beautiful!"_

"_Awww! RIkuo-sama is so sweet!" the snow lady then hugged the little master._

"_You will mary me right, Yuki-Onna?" Rikuo looked up hopefully to Yuki-Onna, with his large innocent eyes and grinned._

"_Of course Rikuo-sama."_

_Rikuo lifted his pinky. "Pinky promise?"_

"_Pinky promise." Tsurara intertwined her finger with his._

She smiled, that promise was meant to be child's play – not to be taken seriously, but here she is reminiscing and somehow believing. How pathetic.

The snow lady shook her head – these negative thoughts are useless in this joyous occasion. She then looked at herself in the water, composed herself, smiled and turned around.

"Yuki-Onna." A voice from above uttered.

"Master! H-hello there! What are you doing here? I thought you're inside?" Tsurara stammered, surprised by the sudden appearance of his Master.

Rikuo jumped down the tree and walked towards the pond. "The people inside aren't in their right minds anymore, the old man and the others are way to drunk. It's getting annoying…"

"_CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"_

"_Kejouro! I want boobs like yours!"_

"_What the hell?"_

"_HEY MASTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT YUKI-ONNA?"_

"_YEAH! DO YOU LIKE HER?"_

"_HAVE YOU DONE IT?"_

"_WHOA! THE MASTER HAS BEEN GETTING SOME!"_

"_I'm going out…"_

"Those people are getting crazy, it's not healthy to go there anymore." The blushing Rikuo tried to hide his reddening face.

"Rikuo-sama! Your face is all red! Are you alright?" The panicking Yuki-Onna asked and touched the young master's face.

Rikuo held her hand before she see's his tomato face (lol… tomato face… Sasuke likes tomatoes… uh-oh. CRACK SHIP!). "I'm alright. Just don't go inside there." _Dammit. Stay put Rikuo. What's happening to you? _"Do you understand?"

"Huh? Why?" the confused woman asked.

"HEY EVERYONE! KUROTABOU AND FRIENDS ARE DOING THE CARAMELLADANSEN!" a shout from the inside can be heard.

Rikuo palm faced. "That."

Tsurara giggled. Who have thought that those people inside are the most feared youkai in the Japan? "Hai Rikuo-sama."

"What are you doing here?" Rikuo then asked.

"N-nothing! I was just taking a break." _This is awkward… _Tsurara thought.

"You know what? Aside from the cherry tree at the other part of the mansion, this is my favorite spot."

"Huh? Why? I rarely see you anywhere aside from that tree Master."

"How do you know? Do you spy on me everyday?" Rikuo smirked.

"N-no! I-I just t-thought-"

"I was joking." Rikuo smiled. "I come here even in human form."

"Oooh… why is it your favorite spot?"

"It brings back memories."

"W-what memories?"

"This." Rikuo then held his hand up, doing a pinky promise gesture. "Do you remember, Tsurara?"

Tsurara blushed. Hard. She felt dizzy, and her heartbeat pace like crazy. _Could it be?_

"You will marry me, right Yuki-Onna?" the Third asked, with confidence and yet, with uncertainty – _does she even remember it? Am I making myself a fool? Shit._

"R-rikuo-sama…"

_With the looks of this I think she doesn't remember... Oh the hell with it. _Rikuo kissed her.

Very random is it? From a serious tone to going all humorous and stuff XD I'm so sorry! I just need to get this out of my system T_T


End file.
